culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Our House (Crosby, Stills, Nash
"Our House" is a song written by British singer-songwriter Graham Nash and recorded by Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young on their album Déjà Vu (1970). The single reached #30 on the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100Lonergan 169.and #20 on the Cash Box Top 100.http://tropicalglen.com/Archives/70s_files/19701031.html The song, "an ode to countercultural domestic bliss",Walker xii. was written while Nash was living with Joni Mitchell, recording both Crosby, Stills & Nash and Déjà Vu. Origins The song originates in a domestic event that took place while Graham Nash was living with Joni Mitchell (and her two catsBego 65.) in her house on Laurel Canyon (Los Angeles), after they had gone out for breakfast and had bought an inexpensive vase on Ventura Boulevard.Walker 112-13. Nash wrote the song in an hour, on Mitchell's piano.Bego 65. In October 2013, in an interview with Terry Gross on NPR's "Fresh Air", Nash elaborated: “Well, it's an ordinary moment. What happened is that Joni Mitchell and I – I don't know whether you know anything about Los Angeles, but on Ventura Boulevard in the Valley, there's a very famous deli called Art's Deli. And we'd been to breakfast there. We're going to get into Joan's car, and we pass an antique store. And we're looking in the window, and she saw a very beautiful vase that she wanted to buy... I persuaded her to buy this vase. It wasn't very expensive, and we took it home. It was a very grey, kind of sleety, drizzly L.A. morning. And we got to the house in Laurel Canyon, and I said – got through the front door and I said, you know what? I'll light a fire. Why don't you put some flowers in that vase that you just bought? Well, she was in the garden getting flowers. That meant she was not at her piano, but I was... And an hour later 'Our House' was born, out of an incredibly ordinary moment that many, many people have experienced". In the same interview, Nash was asked about the harmonies in the song: "It's me and David Crosby and Stephen Stills doing our best. That's all we ever do. You know, we're lucky enough to be able to do, you know, anything that we want to do, musically. And, you know, these two guys are incredible musicians. Crosby is one of the most unique musicians I know, and Stephen Stills has got this blues-based, South American kind of feeling to his music. And I'm this, you know, Henry VIII guy from England... You know, it's not supposed to work, but it does, somehow". Legacy and adaptations Graham Nash once admitted that he was "bored with 'Our House' the day after he recorded it", but will play it occasionally "because it does mean so much to so many people".Zimmer 222. It is praised for its "innocent elegance",Perone 76. though Barney Hoskyns called it a "trite ditty" and wondered what Neil Young, whose protest song "Ohio" was recorded and released by CSNY in June 1970, would have thought of it: "the journey from 'Ohio' back to 'Our House' seemed to sum up a general failure of nerve in the LA music scene".Hoskyns 204. The song has been covered by a number of artists, including Helen Reddy, The Onyx, Phantom Planet, Sheena Easton, Kidsongs and Sharon, Lois & Bram. It was also used as a commercial jingle for Eckrich sausage in the 1980s, and has appeared in various television shows and films, most notably in the 1996 Only Fools and Horses Christmas special, "Time on Our Hands", which was watched by 24.3 million viewers when it was broadcast in the United Kingdom. It was also used in an advert for Halifax Building Society in the 1990s. A portion of the song's lyrics were spoken in The Simpsons episode "Bart After Dark", by Reverend Lovejoy. The song was featured in the fifth season of How I Met Your Mother, in an episode called "Home Wreckers". It also appeared as a cover in a Target commercial from 2013, for its "Threshold" brand for house and home. It was also featured as the closing song on The Blacklist, season 3 episode 2 ("Marvin Gerard"), which aired on October 9, 2015. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts References Notes Bibliography * * * * * * Category:1970 singles Category:Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young songs Category:Songs written by Graham Nash Category:Atlantic Records singles